The Future United States
by Meles
Summary: A colonist soldier debates upon leaving Washington's army until he sees something rather unexpected. -Rated T for once curse word. Includes Nyo!America and a couple of OCs.-


Gabriel watched his breath fade away in the frozen air before shivering. He buried his face down into his old scarf, desperate for warmth. He looked around him and saw nothing but despair. Disease and the smell of blood were in the air and everyone was hungry. The frozen air bit at their faces viscously, never stoping to take a break. It was winter and it was brutal to Washington and his men as they stayed at Valley Forge. The thought of the Redcoats staying warm and well fed in _their_ homes made Gabriel, and many other of Washington's men, simply livid. He cursed under his breath just thinking about it. Damn them.

Gabriel took a drink of his whiskey and sighed. He then saw his close friend, Nathan, nearby. Gabriel winced as he stood. He shuffled over to him and Nathan looked up to give a small smile. Gabriel gave a tired 'hey' and sat down next to him. They were quiet before Nathan chose to spoke.

"How long do you think we'll stay here?"

"Who knows? I swear, if this keeps up I'm leaving this so called army."

Nathan turned to Gabriel. "And leave Washington?"

"Washington has done nothing but get our friends killed. He's not fit to lead us."

"But if you leave, you leave everything we've been standing for!" Nathan said. "You leave the chance for a free nation!"

Gabriel was silent before taking another gulp of his whiskey. Nathan watched him for a second before sighing and turning away. Then, something caught Nathan's attention. He slowly stood and stared intently. Gabriel looked up to Nathan and followed his gaze. He soon found himself staring at none other than General George Washington. As Nathan poured all of his attention to him, Gabriel rolled his eyes and scoffed.

He was about to take another drink before he saw it. Riding on her own horse, a girl followed Washington diligently. Her short blonde hair was roughly cut above her shoulders and her eyes were a clear blue. She wore a uniform and had absolutely no wounds to be seen. She didn't appear to be tired or sick and in pain like the rest of them. The only thing that appeared to be affecting her was the cold. Gabriel stood, heavily confused. Nathan saw Gabriel stand and looked his way.

"What's wrong?"

"That woman...Is she a nurse?" He asked, refusing to believe what he was seeing.

Nathan shook his head. "No. I believe she's a soldier."

Gabriel turned, eyes wide. "What? That's nonsense! Women can't fight!"

A man suddenly turned to look at Gabriel. "Watch your tongue!" He hissed. "You're talking about our future!"

Gabriel, confused, said, "What?"

"That woman is the future United States of America! Show some respect!"

Gabriel's eyes widened. He looked to the girl to find that she was staring right back at him. Her sharp blue eyes were bright and alert. He flinched and looked away. As he stared down at his boots, he heard Washington say 'America.' He glanced up and watched the girl look to Washington with a twinge of shock. She gave a nod and kicked her horse's side with her spurs to move forward and follow the general.

"It must be hard." Nathan whispered.

Gabriel turned to him. "What?"

"To be her, I mean. I wonder how hard it is to be the future United States." Nathan said innocently.

Gabriel turned and watched the girl move on with Washington. He blinked and soon found himself wondering the same thing as Nathan. How hard was it to be their future? He took another small drink as he wondered if there were more like her; if there was a Britain for all those Redcoats. He shivered and watched as the girl, the future United States, leave them behind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Way back when, women were not allowed to fight so I thought it would be more dramatic to have Amelia instead of Alfred for this. Gabriel and Nathan are entirely original and never lived in real life. This may have been inspired by 'The Patriot' one of my favorite movies over the Revolutionary War.**

**Hope you liked it. :3**


End file.
